


He's The Boss

by cowboykylux



Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Each Eye AU, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Hanukkah, Kissing, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Tenderness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It’s the first Hanukkah since he murdered his sister, and the holiday had turned out to be tense because of it. No one in the family knew concretely that he was responsible, of course, but that didn’t stop his mother from accusing him six ways til’ Sunday.If there was one thing Kylo could always count on to make him feel better, it was you.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050878
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	He's The Boss

Kylo’s standing in the kitchen, arms crossed and facing the window that overlooks the city below, when you find him. He’s staring down at the snow covered buildings, seeing the glow from candles in apartment windows, menorahs burning steadily. In his own penthouse, a grand party has been thrown for your family and friends. He can hear the sounds of dreidel playing and singing and laughter coming from the rest of the apartment, but here in the dark of the kitchen, Kylo is able to take a couple of steadying breaths.

It’s the first Hanukkah since he murdered his sister, and the holiday had turned out to be tense because of it. No one in the family knew concretely that he was responsible, of course, but that didn’t stop his mother from accusing him six ways til’ Sunday.

“I was wondering where you had slipped away to.” Your voice brings him out of his thoughts just at the perfect time, your arms sliding around his thick waist to hug him from behind.

If there was one thing Kylo could always count on to make him feel better, it was you.

He lifts one of his arms and you duck underneath it, pressing yourself up against his side as that arm snugly fits over your shoulder. You’re so pretty, he always thinks. With your beautiful face and kind eyes and well fitting clothes. You always looked so put together, and by comparison he sometimes feels like he’s falling apart. Maybe that’s dramatic, but the holidays always bring out the drama in people, don’t they?

“Just needed a minute, that’s all.” He says after a few moments of companionable silence together, and you hum in understanding.

“You can go upstairs for the evening if you want. I’ll make an excuse for you.” Resting your head on his chest, your hand reaches across your chest to hold his where it’s hanging off your shoulder. You too look down at the streets below, watching the snow flurries fall.

“No.” Kylo replies quickly, his voice deep and sure when he says adamantly, “No, I want to be where you are.”

“I can call the party off, then. Kick everyone out so it’s just the two of us.” You offer, knowing how little he liked things like this, and not wanting to push his comfort zone too far. If the guests were overstaying their welcome, you wouldn’t hesitate to show them the door.

He knows this, and he gives you a very small smile there in the dark, leans down to kiss the top of your head.

“It’s okay, really.” He pulls you both away from the window with a sigh, “It’s nice seeing everyone…just…”

“I know.” You move with him, “I’m glad she didn’t show.”

“Me too.” He brings you to the kitchen island, and you hop up onto it so that you’re both eye-level. Kylo sees the big glass cloche filled with sufganiyot and lifts the dome up, “Split a donut with me?”

“Yes please.” Your face brightens up considerably at the thought of sweets.

You pluck one from the pile, fresh and still warm. Ripping it into two, you give him the larger of the two pieces and his chest warms with how you always do that, always giving him the better of the two halves. Ironic, he thinks, when you’re the better half by far.

Eating your halves in relative silence, save for some humming and chuckling, Kylo dives in for a kiss before he even knows he’s doing it. He loves you so much, wants to be close to you always. His lips are sticky with powdered sugar and jam, but so are yours, and the smacking smooching sounds that it makes only make you smile wider.

Your arms sling around his shoulders, eyes slipping closed as Kylo deepens the kiss. He nibbles and suckles at your lips until they’re bitten and swollen, and then he kisses you some more. You sigh against his mouth happily, content to be here with him while the party goes on outside.

Adjusting your positions slightly, Kylo steps between your legs to get closer to you, wanting to hold you. His nose bumps against yours as he gulps down air, breathing into your mouth and you breathing into his, until the both of you are dizzy and smiling and tingling all over.

You rest your forehead against his, lips ghosting over his, feeling so warm and so in love with him in this picture perfect, atmospheric little scene you’ve built together. Just the two of you in the kitchen, the falling snow illuminating the candles by the window. He kisses you again and again, unhurried and slow, carefully. He savors you, every moment that he can get with you is a moment that he considers miraculous, and what better way to celebrate Hanukkah than by celebrating a miracle of his own?

Soft little moans and sighs pour out of your throat and into Kylo’s chest, and he has to force himself to step away just a fraction of an inch, otherwise he might carry you upstairs and whisk you away from the party altogether.

“I like these, we should get them tomorrow.” Kylo says, voice deep and low, almost inaudible. You steal his breath away, just the nearness of you, and he has to clear his throat to get the words out.

“They might be sold out, I know they were doing pre-orders only because of the holiday.” You whisper, remembering how busy the bakery down the street had said they were when the donuts had been delivered only an hour or two ago.

“I’ll make a couple calls.” Kylo says with a small wave of his hand, and you can’t help but grin.

“Big shot.” You tease, kissing him chastely once more.

“I _am_ the boss.” He smiles against your lips, and you have to bite back a laugh at that, at the notion that he was really in charge.

“Sure honey, whatever you say.” You bite at his lower lip playfully, eyes closing once again as Kylo shakes his head and kisses you deeper, the taste of your love on your tongue absolutely irresistible to him, “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: this scenario of a big ol’ Hanukkah party with Mob!Kylo and family filled with competitive dreidel playing, moments away from the party for soft moments and eating some sufganiyot with sugar filled kisses.


End file.
